The Dark Crystal Trilogy
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Back during the Silver Millennium, a malevolent force more dangerous than even Queen Beryl had been locked away from the galaxy. But now, its seal broken, this ancient evil is returning to the modern world. The Sailor Senshi, along with a new ally, will have to fight with all they've got to save Earth and the universe from the wrath of the evil force known only as Dark Crystal...


_The Silver Millennium, unknown time..._

"I hope she's still here... I REALLY don't like being late, especially when it's to something I promised..."

Nick Kelly, one of the planet Saturn's guardians, cast his gaze around the lovely-looking gardens of the Moon Palace. He really hoped he wasn't late for his meeting. Despite his impatient nature, he always liked to be punctual, having learned this trait the hard way a few years back.

"Oh, man, did I screw up again?" Nick groaned.

"Sorry I'm late."

Breathing a sigh of relief at this new voice, Nick turned around and set his eyes on Princess Serenity herself. Unknown to everyone but the queen and the planet senshi, Nick was secret friends with Princess Serenity, having met her on a yearly trip to the Moon Palace as a guardian of Saturn's planet senshi. Having grown up on a planet that most of the galaxy seemed to treat as heretics for some unknown reason, Nick fully expected the princess of the moon to act the same way. But Nick had been surprised when Princess Serenity had approached him and, warm and friendly, asked if he wanted to talk. Nick, flabbergasted by the offer, had accepted, and the two had become fast friends. Despite this, Nick insisted they keep their meetings secret, knowing what some of the galaxy's inhabitants might do to him if they knew he was associating with the princess of the moon. Thankfully, this didn't seem to bother Princess Serenity too much, if at all.

"Good to see you again, princess," Nick stated.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Princess Serenity giggled, seating herself on a nearby bench with Nick following suit.

"I really wish we didn't have to keep our meetings secret like this, princess," Nick groaned. "It doesn't seem fair to you..."

"I don't mind," Princess Serenity replied. "I wish I knew why everyone in the kingdom treats Saturn like heretics, so I could try and put a stop to it. None of you have done anything wrong, right?"

"That's what I don't get," Nick noted. "I still can't forget that look someone gave me when I visited Jupiter that one time... it's like the Senshi are the only ones outside of my planet that have any respect for us..."

"My mother respects your planet as well," Princess Serenity quipped. "You know that she's trying to unite the entire solar system."

"I just hope it makes some headway soon," Nick groaned. "I'm having a hard enough time making friends as it is..."

"Well, just remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be your friend," Princess Serenity giggled, leaning over so she could give Nick a hug.

"Even though you're head over heels for Prince Endymion?" Nick teased.

"Even though," Princess Serenity noted, tightening her hold slightly. She knew Nick responded well to physical affection. Having grown up the way he did, Nick hadn't exactly had an easy life. Especially now, having recently lost both his mother and father in a riot that had occurred on Saturn's moon of Titan, it was just the way Nick was.

"So, when are they holding the services?" Princess Serenity asked cautiously, knowing that this particular topic was still a bit of a sore spot for Nick.

"Tomorrow," Nick replied. "God, I don't know if I can keep myself composed, princess. The only reason I didn't really cry at my grandfather's funeral is because we weren't really that close. This, though? I'm scared that if I see their casket even once, I'm going to burst into a crying fit..."

"Hey, it's not a sign of weakness to cry," Princess Serenity stated. "I know you've had to control your emotions because of how everyone treats you, but you don't have to think that showing sadness makes you weak. I felt horrible when my father passed away."

"At least you still have your mother," Nick responded. "I fought through that chaos, you know. When I learned that mom and dad went to Titan to try and stop that riot, I was scared out of my freakin' wits. When I heard that the situation was escalating into violence, I rebelled against my better judgment and went to Titan to hopefully get my parents out before anything else went wrong. By the time I got there, it was too late. When I finally managed to force my way through the fighting, my parents were already dead. I'm just lucky I got out of there before my powers went berserk on me..."

Princess Serenity perked up at the mention of that. As a senshi-in-training, Nick's powers were often unstable, even as he worked to control them better under Sailor Saturn's tutelage. One notable incident (that Nick had only ever told to Princess Serenity) had actually involved Nick testing one of his surfacing senshi powers, only for it to spiral out of control and end up completely destroying a few dilapidated buildings before Nick could rein his powers in.

"It probably wouldn't have ended well either way. The Crystal Heirs wouldn't back down anyway. That's just how they are," Princess Serenity replied. "Every time they rise up, someone dies. I wish I knew why they're doing this. We definitely don't want a repeat of what happened on Neptune last year..."

"They're using their paranoia to justify their actions," Nick quipped. "In their eyes, it doesn't matter who or what gets killed, maimed, or destroyed, because to them, it's worth every bit of it. Sick bastards..."

Princess Serenity had already told Nick that she had been worried about the Crystal Heirs, a group of renegade extremists who worshipped a malevolent force called Dark Crystal. According to the Moon Kingdom legends, Dark Crystal had risen up and destroyed a large chunk of the ancient kingdoms before being sealed away by the very first planet senshi. The rumors about the rise of the Dark Kingdom were more prevalent at this point in time, but the Dark Crystal legend was more widely believed as artifact hunters kept uncovering more and more ruins of the ancient civilization.

"I just hope they realize what they're doing before Dark Crystal breaks out again," Nick stated. "We don't want him wreaking havoc on our worlds again..."

"I don't think we'd have to worry about that," Princess Serenity admitted. "The seal can't be broken in any way. I'm sure of it."

Princess Serenity then decided to change the subject before she hit another sore spot. She knew Nick wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

"So, are you making any headway on your powers, Nick?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Ah, slow but steady," Nick replied, glad to be changing the subject. He didn't know why, but for some reason, even just _thinking_ about Dark Crystal unnerved him. "The main thing I'm trying to do is keep my powers from going out of control when I try to use them. A few weeks ago, I tried a Music Ring and I utterly destroyed the practice dummy. Hotaru-chan says that my weakness right now is limiting the strength of my attacks so I don't use too much power. Training's been tricky, but I'm making progress."

"That's good," Princess Serenity giggled. "Hopefully soon, you'll be a full-fledged senshi like the others."

"Here's hoping," Nick quipped. "Well, I should probably get going. I'm expected soon."

"All right. I'll see you next time, then?" Princess Serenity asked.

"I'll let you know when we can meet, okay?" Nick replied, reaching out to hug Princess Serenity one more time.

"Acknowledged," Princess Serenity responded, just holding Nick for a few seconds. She knew he'd need the comfort when tomorrow came around. "And just remember, if there's anything you can't tell someone, you can always tell me. I'll listen, no matter what you have to say."

"Thanks, princess," Nick stated. "Truer words."

And with that, Nick waved his hand and disappeared, utilizing a power he'd been taught lately.

However, the peace was not to last.

Many days later, the Dark Kingdom, led by the notorious Queen Beryl, launched an attack on the Moon Kingdom, hoping to wipe the kingdom and its protectors out of existence.

"Go, my minions!" Queen Beryl shouted, watching the attack from high in the sky above the Moon Kingdom and periodically throwing massive energy spheres to cause wanton destruction. "Grind this pathetic kingdom and its inhabitants to nothing but moon dust!"

Nick, who had just arrived to see Princess Serenity, was both pushing his way through throngs of panicked citizens and fighting off dark creatures with his new weapon, the Crystal Scepter, which also doubled as a battle staff. Sailor Saturn had given him this new weapon a few days before the attack, intending to teach Nick some special techniques with it.

Nick wasted no time in searching for Princess Serenity, expertly swinging his Crystal Scepter in many different directions, easily cutting his way through Beryl's zombie-like foot soldiers.

"Princess?!" Nick exclaimed, performing a downward slash and easily cutting another dark creature in half.

Through the throngs of fleeing citizens, Nick could just barely see Princess Serenity trapped in a crowd just ahead.

"Princess, are you okay?!" Nick exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Princess Serenity replied, tears streaking down her face. "I wish I could say the same about my friends..."

"The planet senshi are dead?! All of them?!" Nick exclaimed.

"Queen Beryl surprised us," Princess Serenity answered. "We couldn't get to the others in time..."

"That means they'll probably be going after the outer senshi soon, too," Nick growled. "Beryl found a way to screw us over, didn't she?"

"Oh, how right you are."

Nick spun around, getting his staff ready. Floating in the air in front of them was Jadeite, the first of Queen Beryl's Four Heavenly Kings, wearing a vicious smirk on his face.

"All of your precious protectors are dead, princess," Jadeite taunted. "And it won't be long before you join them."

Jadeite raised his hand, electricity gathering in his palm. Before Princess Serenity could make a move to defend herself, Jadeite shot numerous bolts of lightning from his open hand, intending to electrocute Princess Serenity to death.

So Jadeite was quite surprised to see Nick jump in front of the attack and swing his Crystal Scepter horizontally, dispelling the attack with relative ease.

"You're wrong there, Dark Kingdom scum," Nick growled. "I may only be a planet senshi-in-training, but I'm still going to fight for my princess!"

"Please. What can a mere rookie do against me?" Jadeite taunted.

Nick just smiled. "Oh, you wanna see what I can do, buddy?"

Nick gripped his Crystal Scepter tightly and charged for Jadeite.

Jadeite simply smirked, raising his hand to block Nick's incoming attack. So it came as quite a shock to Jadeite when the sharp edge of the Crystal Scepter pierced through his hand and forced him to back away a few feet.

"So. You do have some skill after all," Jadeite admitted. "Maybe this will be more enjoyable."

"Don't count on it, jerk," Nick growled. "Let's hope this works..."

Nick waved his free hand in a circle, drawing a light purple energy ring with it.

"Here goes something," Nick quipped. _"Saturn Music Ring!"_

Nick thrust his hand forward, and the energy ring he'd created shot forward and expanded around Jadeite. Before the general could retaliate, the Music Ring constricted around his body, trapping him where he stood.

"Yes! I got it!" Nick exclaimed, happy he'd mastered one of his senshi powers. "Now where were we?"

Not waiting for Jadeite to break out on his own, Nick rushed forward and began whirling into an attacking frenzy, landing powerful slashes wherever he could and not giving the constricted Jadeite any chance to break out of the assault.

Finally, Nick delivered a fierce overhead strike that sent Jadeite rolling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"There, how's THAT for you?!" Nick shouted. "I'm no mere 'rookie' now, am I?!"

Jadeite picked himself up, still smirking viciously despite his visible damage. "I underestimated you. For a novice, you do seem to possess a degree of skill and ability. I will concede on that. But I would probably be worried about your precious prince if I were you."

With those parting words, Jadeite disappeared.

"Wait, is he talking about Endymion?!" Princess Serenity exclaimed.

"Come on, princess, let's get to the palace!" Nick shouted, taking Princess Serenity's hand so they could rush towards the Moon Palace.

But when they got there, Princess Serenity nearly screamed as she saw Queen Beryl telekinetically lifting an unconscious Prince Endymion into the air.

Acting on pure instinct alone, Princess Serenity rushed over to her prince.

"Princess, wait!" Nick exclaimed.

"So, the princess would die for her little lover-boy?" Queen Beryl sneered. "Well, then, glad to oblige!"

Queen Beryl raised her hands as Princess Serenity managed to take the hands of Prince Endymion, this motion surrounding both of them with an energy ball that exploded soon after, killing both prince and princess instantly.

Nick gripped his Crystal Scepter tightly, not intending to let Queen Beryl get away with what she had done. But, for some reason, he saw Queen Serenity out of the corner of his eye, raising the Moon Stick.

Before he could react, a massive wave of silver light washed over the broken and battered Moon Kingdom.

"What the... why do I feel so... sleepy?" Nick asked nobody in particular as he fell to the ground, not even feeling any pain from the impact.

And then, there was nothing.

As the story went, Queen Serenity sacrificed her life to seal away the forces of the Dark Kingdom, and send the spirits of her daughter and the planet senshi into the far future to hopefully have a second chance.

This was documented as the fall of the Silver Millennium.

But as the once proud Moon Kingdom fell silent once and for all, something could be seen flying away from the moon, content to hide in the darkness of space until it was ready to burst forth.

"**Ah. At long last... I am finally unchained. The spell of the first planet senshi is at last shattered, and my wrath is set to fall upon this and all worlds. Now, the universe... no, ALL universes, is subject to the wrath of Dark Crystal."**

(Footage: As the opening sequence begins, we fade in to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Dark Crystal in its premature form floats across the screen, but a bright light drives it off. Bright pink ribbons converge to form the Sailor Moon Super S logo. The Crystal Scepter flashes under the logo before becoming the words "The Dark Crystal Trilogy".)

_gomen ne sunao ja nakute yume no naka nara ieru  
__(I'm sorry if I'm not straightforward, but I can say it in my dreams)_

(Footage: One by one, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako raise their henshin devices and transform, each striking their traditional pose in front of the Moon Palace.)

_shikou kairo wa short sunzen ima sugu aitai yo  
__(My thoughts are about to short-circuit, I want to see you right now!)_

(Footage: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Chibiusa transform in front of the Infinity School, striking their own poses. Cut to a transformed Hotaru and Nick standing back-to-back and smiling, their weapons touching each other.)

_nakitaku naru you na moonlight denwa mo dekinai midnight  
__(I'm about to cry under this moonlight, and I can't call you at midnight)_

(Footage: In the Silver Millennium, Nick and Princess Serenity smile warmly at each other before Dark Crystal attacks, driving them both apart.)

_datte junjou doushiyou heart wa mangekyou  
__(But I have a simple heart, so what do I do? My heart is a kaleidoscope)_

(Footage: Dark Crystal, in its humanoid form, stomps through Minato-ku, but Nick stands in its way, raising his hand to summon his Crystal Scepter. Nick waves his hand in a "bring it" motion.)

_tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
__(With the light of the moon to guide us...)_

(Footage: Usagi raises her Moon Scepter, balls of light gathering into it and transforming her into Sailor Moon, then Super Sailor Moon, then Eternal Sailor Moon, and finally into Princess Serenity.)

_nandomo meguriau  
__(We'll be constantly brought together by fate)_

(Footage: Usagi, as Princess Serenity, slams the Moon Scepter down, creating an energy wave that obliterates a horde of Dark Crystal's foot soldiers. She turns behind her to see Nick standing there and smiles brightly.)

_seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue  
__(Counting the twinkling constellations is how I foretell love)_

(Footage: At Juuban High School, Nick looks longingly out a nearby window. Usagi walks up and pats his shoulder.)

_onaji kuni ni umareta no miracle romance  
__(We're born on the same earth, it's a miracle romance)_

(Footage: Nick turns to see all of the senshi, Mamoru included, smiling at him. Nick can't help but smile himself, suddenly feeling a lot better.)

_shinjite-iru no miracle romance  
__(I believe in this miracle romance)_

(Footage: The camera pans up to the moon, where a sparkle can be seen on the surface as a strange object passes by. The sequence ends soon after.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, yeah.

Welcome to _Sailor Moon SuperS: The Dark Crystal Trilogy_!

Yeah, my first REAL Sailor Moon story. I can't believe it took so long for me to finally write something for this that wasn't a combination parody or something that I just blotted out with no real thinking behind it! (The ones I'm talking about were from 2004 or so, back when I didn't have nearly as much experience with fanfiction writing.)

So, what inspired me to get off my lazy duff and finally write something for one of the greatest mahou shoujo series of all time, the one that pretty much revolutionized the genre?

Simple. Sailor Moon is coming back, y'all!

Yeah, there's going to be a new Sailor Moon anime series premiering this coming summer, announced at last June's 20th anniversary event, and I am frickin' excited as all hell! (I really hope when it comes to America, it lands on Toonami.)

So, now some plot details.

As you could tell, this opening act took place during the Silver Millennium, but the main story will take place between SuperS and Sailor Stars, since I haven't seen Sailor Stars yet, just watched random clips of it. I know the basic story, though.

Now, before I start, don't freak out if I don't nail the senshi's personalities perfectly. It's been YEARS since I've seen Sailor Moon, though now that I have a working VCR again, I'm collecting old tapes to revisit the series. I'm doing the best I can, especially considering I've never written a REAL Sailor Moon story until now.

If you want to know what the character of Nick Kelly in this story is like, what powers he has, etc., check my profile page under the characters section. It's at the very bottom.

With all that in mind, read on, fair readers, and I hope you enjoy The Dark Crystal Trilogy!

Time to set sail,  
S.P.D. Gold Ranger


End file.
